This invention relates to electrical outlet boxes and specifically to a flush mounted junction box capable of supporting a heavy device from an overhead surface.
Electrical junction boxes are used to provide safe enclosures for isolating wiring connections from the surrounding structure of a house. In the case in which these junction boxes are flush mounted on ceilings for the purpose of directly supporting ceiling fans, light fixtures, chandeliers, or other electrical devices, the junction box must be strong enough to support a relatively large load.
Various considerations are necessary in providing junction boxes for ceiling-mounted electrical devices. The National Electrical Code specifies a maximum weight of 80 pounds for ceiling light fixtures and a maximum weight of 70 pounds for ceiling fans. It is therefore important that an electrical box be structurally strong to carry the static load of the suspended electrical device, and in the case of a ceiling fan, the dynamic load presented by the rotation of the fan. It is also important that the fasteners used to anchor the junction box to the ceiling and to secure the electrical device to the junction box be capable of supporting the static and dynamic loads exerted by the suspended device.
Another consideration arises during the installation of the flush mounted electrical box and concerns the awkwardness of working overhead. Typically, when securing an electrical box to the overhead supporting structure, the installer is forced to manipulate several separate items. These include the electrical junction box, the fasteners for securing the junction box to the ceiling structure, and the fasteners for mounting the electrical device to the junction box. Considering that the installer is typically on a ladder, the task of securing a junction box to the ceiling and then an electrical device to the junction box can be quite a challenge. It is therefore imperative that all parts necessary for a successful installation, including the fasteners for securing the electrical box to the ceiling structure and the fasteners for mounting the electrical device, are on hand for the installer. Additionally, all of the fasteners must be properly selected load-bearing fasteners for carrying the anticipated static and dynamic loads of the suspended electrical device.
Many flush mounted junction boxes have been proposed for the support of ceiling fans and light fixtures including U.S. Pat. No. RE38,120 to Bordwell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,292 to Hsu, U.S. Pat. 4,892,211 to Jorgensen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,311 to Wang.
Although the above prior art devices have focused on efforts to improve the strength of a flush mounted junction box, they have not fully addressed the difficult installation task and the packaging of the junction box for shipment and storage. What is needed is a flush mounted electrical junction box capable of supporting the static and dynamic loads of the suspended device and which includes all of the proper fasteners for installation, with all fasteners stored in convenient storage locations integral with and located on the interior of the junction box and easily accessible by the installer when needed in the installation task.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by reading the following description along with reference to the drawings.
The invention may be summarized as an electrical junction box assembly for easing the installation of a flush-mounted junction box and an electrical device to an overhead support structure. For simplifying the installation task, the junction box assembly includes all the required fasteners temporarily held in storage locations integral with the assembly. The junction box assembly includes an electrical junction box having top wall, a side wall, and apertures within the top wall. A portion of the side wall is bent at a right angle into the interior of the junction box thereby forming a ledge above the bottom rim. The ledge includes a bore therein defining a first screw holder. Opposing slots in the side walls include two right angle support members each having a first leg secured to the outer surface of the side wall and a second leg extending through the slots. The second leg includes at least one threaded bore therein defining a second screw holder. A first screw is threadedly engaged in the first screw holder and a second screw threadedly engaged in the second screw holder. The screw holders serve as temporary storage locations for the screws with the screws held within the confines of the junction box assembly.